Together We Are More
by Autobot00001
Summary: After being imprisoned for ten thousand years, Rita Repulsa has escaped, and Ladybug and Cat Noir are helpless to stop her alliance with Hawk Moth. Thankfully, five teenagers with attitudes have been chosen to help them save the world. Please read and review. Co-authored with GoX335.


Many centuries ago, in the deep cosmo's as the universe and earth were born, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created, withstanding space and time. These were…the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of humanity and the universe. But just as hero's found the ancient jewels, so have those who had ill intentions and used it for evil, as the Miraculous's have helped the world, sadly it also helped destroy parts of the world. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. hero's who have these two Miraculous's and work as one become unstoppable as they are Yin and Yang, light and darkness working together and bring ultimate balance. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power. But where there is absolute power, there are those hoping to claim it.

Long before the Miraculous were created, in the farthest reaches of the universe, the battle between good and evil began, between a noble warrior wizard named Zordon of Eltar, and the evil sorceress, Rita Repulsa. For thousands of years, Zordon and Rita battled, with neither one seeming to gain the upper hand. Eventually, their battle led to Earth, where Rita discovered the existence of the Miraculous. If she could gain control of them, her power would grow exponentially to the point where she could overpower and destroy Zordon.

Having learned of Rita's plan, Zordon sought the help of his old friend Ninjor, who gave Zordon six all-powerful coins. These Power Coins allowed Zordon to seek out a group of young humans who had the strength and will to combat Rita and her army of monsters as a powerful team of warriors known as, the Power Rangers. However, in the resulting battle, Rita stole one of the Power Coins and turned its Ranger against the others, and all six of them were killed. Feeling guilty for allowing this to happen, Zordon locked away the other five Power Coins and decided to take on Rita himself in one final battle. But even with his own powers, he couldn't do it alone.

Fortunately, Zordon had found the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous' and was granted the absolute power. He then used it to trap Rita and her minions in a space dumpster and locked it away in her own palace on the moon, but in using both Miraculous, Zordon was weakened, and from her prison, Rita retaliated by trapping Zordon in a time warp for all eternity. However, Zordon's trusted robotic assistant, Alpha 5, came to Earth and was able to contact Zordon from his time warp, and together the two old friends kept watch over Earth, preparing for the day Rita Repulsa would one day escape from her imprisonment on the moon and pick up where she left off in her mission to claim the Miraculous, and the absolute power they carry.

A shadowy figure, who had been looking at a brooch with a picture in it of a young woman with blonde hair, looked up to the one who was narrating the story. "I want that absolute power, Nooroo," he said as closed the brooch, "I must have those Miraculous!"

"But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!" Nooroo, a little purple bug like creature with a swirl on its head and moth like wings said to the figure.

"I found you though, my little Nooroo," the figure reminded the little one as he felt the brooch, "Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again."

"The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!" the little purple being explained.

The figure began to put on a cruel smile as he began to see possibilities. "And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?"

Nooroo was shocked at what his master was proposing. "But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! There were those throughout history who used the Miraculous's for evil and selfish reason's and they all paid the price for it! You must reconsider for your own sake master!"

"I must have this absolute power!" the figure shouted, stamping his foot in rage, "Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me!"

Nooroo knew he was right and sadly bowed to the man. "Yes, master…"

"Beside's, unlike those in the past, I intend to succeed to get what I want. They all met their demise because they were foolish and couldn't handle the power they were given with unrealistic goals. Mine is simpler, and I intend to get the Miraculous, one way or another."

The figure then dawned the brooch and stretched out his arms. "Nooroo, dark wings! Rise!" he shouted to the little figure.

In an instant Nooroo was sucked into the brooch and the dark figure was transformed into a man wearing a dark purple suit and a gray face mask with a moth symbol etched into the design, and a cane suddenly appeared in his hand. He looked out the window and wickedly grinned.

"From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth!" the villain called as he let out a great evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Massage Shop, another little figure, one that was colored green and had a turtle shell, woke up upon sensing something very wrong. The little green fellow, Wayzz, then flew out of the gramophone where he was sleeping and approached an elderly man, Master Fu, who was giving somebody a massage.

"Master, master!" Wayzz lightly shouted, attempting to keep the customer from hearing him.

However, the customer did hear him and attempted to look up but was interrupted by Master Fu.

"Master, master... chanting," Master Fu said to the man, allowing his little green friend to hide in his shirt collar, "it's all part of the treatment. Master, master..." After a couple seconds he got up and began to push the customer out the door, "Thank you for coming, see you again next week!" he said before closing and locking the door.

"Master," Wayzz said with urgency as he flew out of his friend's shirt, "the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura! Nooro is in Paris!"

"I thought it had been lost forever! How did the Moth Miraculous end up in this country after all these centuries?" Master Fu said with a hint of disbelief.

"But master, it's a negative aura," Wayzz quietly exclaimed, "I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!"

Master Fu walked to the center of the room with a determined air about him. "We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!" he stated while showing a small green colored pendant on his wrist, "Time to transform! Wayzz..." he began but doubled over in pain before he could continue.

"Please, Master," Wayzz said to his friend, "Be reasonable. You are–"

"Still young! I'm only 186," " the old man protested before he stood up, "But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone, and I am in no condition to fight anymore. We'll need some help," he said as he opened the gramophone, revealing an octagonal chest box.

"We should also contact Zordon and tell him and Alpha to be ready as well in case-" Wayzz began to say before Master Fu stopped him.

"It's been ten thousand years, Wayzz," Master Fu stated to his friend, "If she hasn't already escaped by now, she never will."

* * *

Later, across town at the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patiserie bakery, Sabine Cheng looked up the stairs to where her daughter, Marinete, was still sleeping despite the alarm that was going off.

"Marinette!" Sabine called, "Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!"

Marinette reached out and silenced the alarm on her phone before crawling out from underneath her bed covers. "Got it, mom!" she sleepily said before she started going down the stairs, "Coming!"

Marinette walked into the kitchen and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table and preparing some breakfast for herself. "I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again," she said with annoyance.

Sabine couldn't help but feel surprised at what Marinette said. "Four years in a row, is that possible?"

"Definitely. Lucky me!" Marinette said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, don't say that!" Sabine said to her daughter, "It's the start of a new year! I'm sure everything will be just fine!"

Marinette smiled and nodded at what her mother said, trying her best to believe it. She then set down the cereal, which started a chain reaction and caused several things to get knocked over, spill and fall to the floor. Marinette groaned, no matter what happened she always did something incredibly clumsy. Sabine then walked over and helped her daughter clean up the mess. She then rubbed Marinette's cheek lovingly to try and cheer her up, which caused her to look at Sabine with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later in the bakery, Marinette's father, Tom Dupain, was singing as he presented his daughter a box of pastries.

"Dad, these are so awesome!" Marinette exclaimed

"Glad you like them," Tom said as he handed his daughter the box.

"Thank you dad," Marinete said as she took the box, "my class will love them! You're the best!"

Tom ruffled Marinette's head. "We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs." He said as he showed his daughter a drawing of the design she made for the bakery's logo.

Marinette hugged her father, dropping the box in the process. But Tom caght it on his foot and tossed it back to her.

Marinette giggled in response. "Thanks," she said before kissing her parents goodbye and running out of the bakery, "See you tonight!"

Marinette began rushing off to school, but then suddenly stopped at the crosswalk outside her house just as a car zoomed past her. She sighed in relief, but then gasped as she saw Master Fu struggling to cross the street with a cane. She turned to see a car coming fast as it honked at Master Fu to get out of the way. Thinking fast Marinette leaped forward and quickly helped Master Fu across the street, but as they reached the sidewalk, Marinette tripped and fell, dropping the box of pastries, and causing several to spill out.

"Thank you, miss," Master Fu said before taking a look at the pastries that had spilled on the ground, "Oh, what a disaster."

Marinette grabbed the box with the remaining pastries and stood herself back up. "Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disaster. Besides, there're still a few left," she said offering one to Master Fu.

The old man took a bite and smiled. "Delicious!"

Marinette smiled at the compliment, but then heard the unmistakable sound of the school bell ringing and panicked. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" she said before she took off running. "Have a nice day, sir!"

Master Fu chuckled as he took out a small jewelry box from his pocket and looked at it. "Thank you very much, young lady," he said before putting the box back into his pocket and walking into the bakery.

Uppon seeing Master Fu enter, Tom perked up. "Ah! Welcome to Tom and Sabine's Bakery! How may we help you?"

"Was that girl with the pigtails your daughter?" Master Fu asked. "She just helped me across the street."

"Oh yes, that was her," Sabine answered, "And that was very thoughtful of her to help you."

"Indeed."

As the old man continued his conversation with Tom and Sabine, Wayzz secretly came out of his pocket and flew upstairs with the jewelry box. Suddenly, Master Fu noticed the headline of the newspaper in Tom's hand saying, "Contact Lost".

"Contact Lost? What could that mean?" Master Fu asked his new friends.

"A few days ago," Tom put down his paper for a second to answer the question, "NASA sent two astronauts to the moon for the first time in decades to investigate a strange rock formation."

"Interesting…" Master Fu said as he stroked his beard in concern.

"Don't worry, sir," Tom said trying to be reassuring, "It's not like there's gonna be an alien invasion or anything!"

"You've been playing video games with Marinette again, darling?" Sabine asked her husband.

"And proud of it," Tom said with a smile before scratching the back of his head in a bit of embarrassment, "I still can't beat her in them, though."

As the two parents were laughing, Wayzz flew back and hid in Master Fu's pocket, who was also chuckling himself a bit.

"Well," Master Fu said as he finished his laughing, "thank you very much," he said as he began to head for the door.

"Anytime! Come back soon!" Tom Called to the man.

"I shall." Master Fu said with a small wave and a smile before exiting.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon, the astronauts had been traveling for hours in their moon rover, and finally were approaching the sight of the rock formation. But as soon they got a good look, they found it to really be a large palace of some sort.

"Are you seeing this, Flash?" one of the astronauts asked.

Flash just stared wide-eyed at the massive structure. "I'm seeing it but I don't believe it."

Once they reached the entrance, the astronauts exited their rover and cautiously entered the palace. Once inside they felt an all too familiar sensation.

"Hey, Buck, you feel that?" asked flash

"Yeah, there's gravity in here," Buck confirmed

Flash looked at his friend, completely confused. "How is that even possible?"

"I have no idea." Buck shook his head. Suddenly, something in the center of the room caught his eye. "Hey, look at that," he pointed.

Both space travelers walked over to the object, which turned out to be a large cylindrical stone container

"What do you think it is?" Flash asked as he brushed some dust off the lid.

"Looks like…I don't know, some kinda space dumpster?" Buck thought.

"Let's open it up," suggested Flash.

Buck looked hesitantly at the dumpster. "Wait. Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Flash grabbed onto the lid and began pulling. "What? You worried a face hugger's gonna jump out at us or something?" he joked.

"No, but-" Buck began to say just as Flash opened the dumpster. Suddenly, a big wave of energy knocked both him and Flash off their feet. "What the-?!" Buck exclaimed.

After the energy passed, both astronauts looked up to find themselves in the company four alien creatures, Goldar, Finster, Squat, and Baboo.

"At last!" Goldar exclaimed

"Alright! We're out!" Squat happily shouted.

The astronauts trembled in horror at the sight of the animals. Squat then walked over to the dumpster. "Rita! Wake up! We're free!" he shouted into the dumpster in a sing-song manner.

A moment later, Rita Repulsa rose from the dumpster as she stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Oh, it's so good to be free after ten thousand years!" Finster commented.

"Here, Your Evilness," Baboo said as he walked over to Rita, "let me help you!" he said as he helped the sorceress to her feet. "Walk with me, talk with me."

Rita took a couple steps then groaned in disgust. "You made me step in a puddle, you nitwit!" she shouted at Baboo. "Get outta my way, monkey face!" Rita then summoned a staff and blasted the space dumpster to smithereens, which immediately prompted Buck and Flash to run away in fear. Rita simply chuckled as she watched the astronauts fleeing. "Don't leave! You'll miss my coming out party! That's when I destroy the nearest planet!" Rita then let out an evil laugh as she looked out a large, circular window in the palace wall, which was pointed directly at Earth.

* * *

 **Me: Well, here you guys go! The newest version of Chapter 1! Sorry it took so long, but like SpongeBob once told Squidward, you can't rush perfection. Granted that was about Krabby Patties, but it's still relevant in this case. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
